


The AU Where Merlin Still Finds an Excuse to Undress Arthur (Almost)

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '09 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn, Team Gluttony, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Dialogue-Only challenge at Summer Pornathon 2009. Tied for third place! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The AU Where Merlin Still Finds an Excuse to Undress Arthur (Almost)

"Shove over a bit, yeah?"

"Mmm. You're late."

"I was working."

"Hmm. Did you eat? I left food in the fridge for you."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Arthur…"

"It's fine, Merlin. Go back to sleep. Just let me…"

"Get away, your feet are cold. Stop it."

"I'm just trying to warm up."

"'M gonna freeze if you keep doing that."

"You won't, idiot."

"I'd been waiting up for you, you know. Was gonna… surprise you."

"With what?"

"Mmm. Can't remember."

"…"

"…"

"…Oh come on, Merlin, I can't go to sleep now. Tell me what it was."

"Fine. Okay, well, I was probably going to be sitting on the couch when you got in. You'd come in, put down your briefcase, yell at me—"

"I wouldn't yell at you."

"Yes you would, you always yell at me."

"Only when you do stupid things, not every time I get home."

"You think I do stupid things whenever you see me."

"It's not my fault that you _do_. Walking into poles while waving at me—"

"Oh, stop—"

"Burning your sleeves on the stove—"

"—that was _one time_ —"

"It's really a wonder you're still alive, seeing me as often as you do."

"Shut up, you utter prat. Back to what you were _asking_ : you would too have yelled at me, at least for a minute, and then you'd have started taking off your jacket. But I'd have got up and stopped you and said to you, 'Arthur, let me'. And you'd've said 'let you what, Merlin,' and I'd have said 'let me undress you'. Satisfied?"

"…What would you have done then? When I let you."

"What are you—I thought you were tired?"

"Not that tired, Merlin. C'mon, what then?"

"Then I, ah, I'd have slipped your jacket off and thrown it somewhere. And you'd've said 'that needs to be hung properly, Merlin,' and I'd've said— _fuck_ —I'd've said 'fuck the jacket, Arthur, I've been waiting for this all day'."

"And?"

"And—god, Arthur, I don't know, I hadn't thought that far."

"Think of it now then. What would I have done next?"

"You—ah—you would've glared at me but not said anything. And I… I would've unbuttoned your shirt. Slow. Sort of brushed my hands down your chest as I did it, so you could really feel…"

" _God_ , Merlin."

"And then—I would've left the shirt on and gone for your belt. You look hot with your shirt only half on, you know? But… I'd've undone your belt. Maybe got on my knees. Sort of peeled your trousers down, looked up at you—"

"I would've—ah—I would've pushed you back. Flat on your _back_ , Merlin, _god_."

"Arthur—Arthur, _please_."

"And then what? What would you do next, Merlin?"

"I don't— _Arthur!_ —I don't know—I just wanted to suck your cock—"

"Jesus, _Merlin_."

"—Maybe I would've grabbed your arse and pulled you down, and we could've come right like that—on the floor mostly dressed, with you in your fucking—expensive suit trousers."

"Oh god—"

"Or maybe I'd've… maybe I'd've pulled you down, and then rolled you over and sucked you anyway. I'd pin your wrists down until you stopped trying to get back on top, undo your zip with my teeth—"

" _Merlin_ —"

"—and then when you were begging for it, when you were tugging my hair just like _that_ , yeah—that's when I'd stop teasing and suck you. Straight down— _Arthur_ , fuck, you know I like just _taking_ it like that—"

"Yes—"

" _Yes_. And I wouldn't have stopped, either, because if you'd gotten home on time we would've had _all night_. Fuck. Come on, Arthur—unh, _faster_ —"

"Shit—"

" _Ah_ —"

"…"

"…"

"…Good god Merlin, your _mouth_."

"Mmmh."

"Filthy."

"Mmnh. You like it."

"Yes, but at least dirty-talking is a reasonable turn-on. You seem to have some sort of bizarre fetish for ruining my expensive clothing."

"Hmmh?"

"Do you even know what comes out of your mouth when we're in bed? You were talking about throwing my jacket over the room and coming _all over my trousers_. It's a good thing I didn't come home on time, or I would have been out another suit."

"Whatever. If it means you wear less clothes… mmh."

"Simpleminded as ever, I see."

"Straightforward. You like it."

"Yeah, I do."

"…"

"…"

"…I need to come home earlier, don't I."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"S'fine."


End file.
